Aladdin: A YuGiOh play
by Kaluri Dragon
Summary: Kikko Lutz arrived at Domino High on the day of the try outs for the fall play: Aladdin. What will happen when the genie is a girl, aladdin is Kaiba and can we survive through Kaiba singing A whole New World! Chaos and Humorous, swearing in dif. langs.


Aladdin-Yu Gi Oh Style  
  
Yami Kaiba-Okies, this is weird but there's gonna be a play at Domino High and it's *drum rolls* Aladdin. Here's the casting or you could find out later.oooo, there's a new girl-Kikko Lutz. And Kaiba and Tea's going out so a little KaibaTea but major KaibaKikko. Okay Chinese and French.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything, I tell ya!! So don't sue me.  
  
As Seto Kaiba typed at his laptop, his girlfriend, Tea Gardener made puppy- eyes at him. As he looked up to the pair of eyes he smiled and walked over to her desk.  
  
"Hey Tea." Said Kaiba  
  
"Hey Seto, you're finally away from that laptop of yours, so do you want to try out for the fall play with me?" asked Tea.  
  
"Sure, I need a break, and I promised the little guy that I would." Replied Seto.  
  
After he said that the teacher called the class to greet their new student, Kikko Lutz. Kikko was a tall girl (5"10') with shoulder length auburn hair with silver strips in the front (Like Rogue from X-Men Evo), light hazel eyes, and creamy skin. She wasn't the kind of girl that could make heads turn when she passed because she was pretty, heads turn when she pass because there's a strong sense of determination, creativity and intelligence around her. She was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, a pair of black boots, and a half zipped up purple sweater and a hot red t- shirt underneath the sweater. Anyways, the teacher said that she's an American and her father is the CFO of KaibaCorp.  
  
'So this is the infamous daughter of Edward Lutz, he told me that she was the most famous prankster in her boarding school in Massachusetts. We'll see, we'll see' thought Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Miss Lutz, you can take the seat behind Mr. Kaiba. And in the future I expect you to follow the dress code."  
  
"Oui Madame Vache, je compris. Il y'a les gens qui sont tres creative mais il y'a les personnes qui sont vaches aussi. Et ces gens seront pousser moi folle. Si la vie. (Yes Mrs. Bitch, I understand. There are people who are creative but there are people who are bitches and those are the people that will drive me insane.)  
  
After she said this Seto Kaiba burst out laughing. When she saw this Kikko started to grin devilishly. The teacher was outraged and demanded them to tell her what was so funny. Kikko replied, "wo man zai siao ni de lan, ta hao siang yi ge zhou pi gu" (We're laughing at your face, it resembles a pig's ass.)  
  
After she said this Kaiba fell out of his chair with tears in his eyes and continued laughing hysterically on the floor. This only worsens the situation, the teacher with her numerous chins yelled, "That's it, Miss Lutz, Mr. Kaiba I would like to see you after school in detention!!!"  
  
After Kikko sat down she muttered to Kaiba, "Sorry about that, I know you're a goody-goody and you've never been in detention. Anyways, do all the teachers here resemble animals or something?"  
  
A smirking Kaiba remarked, "I've been in detention before and I did almost kill some people, and yes all the teachers resemble animals, why did you come here, I thought your dad said that you were going to school in the US until you were 20."  
  
Kikko replied, "No he said that I'd say there until I graduate from Harvard, and I graduated in May, so I'm here. *yawn* this class is so boring. (It's some AP math course.) So do you allow employee's children to visit the lab in KaibaCorp? My sister, Ashley want to visit it, *Kaiba looks suspicious* ok, ok, I want to visit it so I can try finding faults in the technology you use."  
  
A frowning Tea whispered, "Seto stop talking you all ready have detention."  
  
A smirking Kikko remarked, "Tsk, tsk tsk, taking commands from your girlfriend. Never mind, I'll talk to you later."  
  
As the bell rang, Tea dragged Kaiba away to tell him to avoid the "Lutz girl" cause she's a troublemaker. As she lectured Kaiba on the evils of detention, Kikko walked up to them and dragged Kaiba away.  
  
"Sorry Miss Gardener but I believe Mr. Kaiba promised my father that he'll help me find my way around so I guess we'll be going now, ta ta. Don't worry, he'll be in good hands with me and besides what would he say to my daddy if he lost the poor innocent girl he promised to help? "  
  
As Kikko dragged a laughing Kaiba away, Tea constrained herself from killing the girl.  
  
"You innocent? I've read your records and they are not innocent." Said a smirking Kaiba.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm a bad wittle girl?" Sniffed Kikko as she pulled the puppy-face on Kaiba.  
  
"Ok, ok stop that. I get that from my brother, I don't need it from you." Begged Kaiba.  
  
When they arrived at their next class (AP Political Science), Kikko got the two of them another detention by cursing the teacher off in Italian and Spanish. Next class (AP English) another detention for cursing the teacher off in Arabic and Russian. AP Chemistry, detention for cursing in Swedish and Korean. AP Physics, detention for cursing in German and Latin. AP Business and Economics, detention for cursing in Greek and Hebrew. (Yeah, detention in every class, poor Kebby.) When Kikko found out about the play she convinced the teachers to them the detentions the next day. When they arrived at the auditorium for the play Tea was trying out for the role of Jasmine. Then Seto tried out for Aladdin and on and on, finally it was Kikko's turn.  
  
"Ah, you must be trying out for the part of the princess, you would fit the part." Remarked the art teacher.  
  
"Actually, I'm trying out for the part of the Genie." Answered Kikko. As Kikko sang the Genie's song (A friend like me) the teacher was entranced and offered her the role on the spot.  
  
As Kikko left the school all her teachers got together at the principle's office and complained.  
  
"That girl is nothing but trouble."  
  
"I agree, and she's a bad influence on Seto Kaiba, she got him in detention."  
  
"I say we make her take the entrance exam tomorrow."  
  
And they all agreed to make her take the test.  
  
The Next Day  
  
In homeroom, while everyone was talking (in Kaiba and Tea's case making out) Kikko walked in wearing a light lavender half buttoned rumpled dress shirt and blue pants (Like Kaiba's in the second season) while she talked with Kaiba about firewalls the secretary came and asked her to take the exam. After ten minutes she returned and the announcements blared, "Our school record have been broken, Miss Kikko Lutz finished the entrance exam in ten minutes and answered them all correct. Mr. Seto Kaiba set the record she broke. He finished the quiz in twenty minutes and got them all right."  
  
Kaiba walked up to Kikko and said, "Congratulation, it seems that I've finally got a rival. No wonder your father boasted to me of your achievements, you are very talented, I look forward to competing against you."  
  
A laughing Kikko remarked, "All I get is a warning, wow this is a cold school. You know, I usually get a hug or kiss for stuff like this but I guess not this time."  
  
Seto bent down and whispered into Kikko's ear, "You really want a kiss? I do wonder what this infamous pip-squeak prankster have to offer, if I do kiss you, that would damage my rep, but if I don't my honor is at stake."  
  
A smirking Kikko put her hands around the CEO's neck and replied, "I was kidding, but like you I want to see what this famous CEO and most wanted bachelor have to offer, if I don't get this kiss my rep will be at stake and if I do, I might hurl."  
  
As they went on like this Tea blared up with rage. 'How dare she do this to me, Seto's mine. He's my boyfriend, she can't just walk in and drag him away, I won't let her.' After this thought Tea walked towards them and broke them apart.  
  
A laughing Kikko snorted in Arabic, "OOOOOOOO, looks like someone's jealous over nothing, it was just a joke and besides I have the best boyfriend and I would never trade him for Kaiba, ok maybe that wasn't entirely truthful but hey that doesn't matter. I wouldn't trade Michael for Kaiba unless I get to be the CEO of KaibaCorp."  
  
Kaiba just snorted and laughed while Tea fumed. When they passed the wall they saw the Cast List.  
  
Cast List:  
  
Aladdin-Seto Kaiba  
  
Jasmine-Tea  
  
Abu-Yugi  
  
Suitor-Duke Devlin  
  
Genie-Kikko  
  
Sultan-Joey  
  
Jafar-Marik  
  
DeIgo-Bakura  
  
Guards-Tristen, Rex, Miko, and Weevil  
  
Dancers-Mai, Serenity and Ishizu 


End file.
